1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information sharing and replication via a store-and-forward messaging network.
2. Background Art
In a business environment, computer users need to be able to communicate regarding aspects of the business. For example, a group of users may need to discuss a strategic planning document that is being prepared by the group. One member of the group may prepare a draft and send it to the other members. After reviewing the draft, one or more of the recipients may generate a reply. The reply may be, for example, a message regarding the document's contents, or a new document that contains modifications to the original document. The reply may be sent to the some or all of the group's members.
The group interaction described above is facilitated using software that is referred to as workgroup software. A “workgroup” is a number of people who are associated on the basis of the product they produce or the service they provide. A “workgroup” can be further defined as a number of people who interact through common forums (i.e., a collection of shared documents) to enhance their ability to deliver products or services. Using workgroup software, users can access the documents in their collection, or group, of documents. Further, the members of a workgroup can electronically converse with one another on the subject of the document. For example, a workgroup member may make a contribution to the discussion or conversation by sending a reply to a draft document. Another member can view the reply and send a reply to the reply.
A workgroup can be, for example, a team, department, or an entire enterprise. A workgroup can be comprised of users that are located on the same LAN. A workgroup located on the same LAN can share a single copy of the database located on a network file server. However, a workgroup may not be centrally located. Some members of a workgroup may be remotely located (e.g. another city or state) or on another network, for example. Some method of communication between LANs must be provided to extend a workgroup to a remote site. Each site must maintain a copy of the database that is referred to as a replica. The sites must be able to communicate to synchronize information between the sites. To synchronize information among the sites, information must be replicated from one site to another. For example, a document created or modified at one site must be replicated to the other site(s). Further, any changes or deletions must also be replicated to the other sites. Using replication, each replica (i.e., copy of the database) can be synchronized with the replicas at other site(s).
Replication between sites, therefore, requires inter-site communication to synchronize information among the sites. One type of inter-site communication that has been used requires that the sites be directly connected via modems and telephone lines or via a network connection. Each site's database must be in active, direct communication with each sites' databases during replication. A “calling” schedule must be established between the replication sites.
Therefore, to replicate objects, or documents, from one site to another using this technique, a site must establish active and direct communication with the other site. One site must call the other site to initiate a direct connection. When a connection is established between two sites via the telephone or via a LAN, one site must log into the other site's Database Management System (DBMS). Once a direct connection is established between the two sites' databases, an interactive comparison of the information at the two sites is performed to determine what objects need to be transmitted between the sites. During the direct connect session, the objects are shipped from one site to the other site. Once the replication process is completed, the connection between the two sites is terminated. This process is repeated for each combination of sites according to the “calling” schedule.
This type of replication scheme requires that a “calling” schedule be developed between the sites. Where, for example, there are three sites (i.e., site A, B, and C), a “calling” schedule must be developed to coordinate the direct connections linking all three sites. Each site must be in active communication with at least one other site, and indirectly with all other sites, to perform synchronization using this direct connection replication scheme.
Thus, using this replication scheme, a site's database must be in active communication with another site's database during replication. Further, it requires additional work to coordinate and administer the “calling” schedule between the replication sites. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a replication scheme that does not require direct interaction between site databases thereby eliminating the need for “calling” schedules. Further, it would be beneficial to have a replication scheme that uses a communication infrastructure that already exists between the sites.